1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system whereby pre-exposed film can be inserted into a standard camera to create camera exposures which carry both a picture exposure and a masked pre-exposed image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, cameras are configured to position a film at an aperture on the image frame. Actuation of the camera shutter exposes an image on that portion of the film. The film manufacturer often pre-exposes the edges of the film to identify the manufacturer, style of film, and sometimes batch number. These pre-exposures are at the edge of the film so that they do not appear in the image area defined by the camera aperture at the image plane.
Another film exposure is by means of a data back. This is as part of the camera which exposes a portion of the film in the camera within the image aperture. The data back may expose time, date and/or other information. This information is not pre-exposed on the film. It is desirable to create a system where a pre-exposed image can be exposed on the camera film before it is packaged for camera insertion. This exposure would appear in the image aperture. A masking system would be provided to prevent the light through the camera lens from double-exposing this pre-exposed image.